


waxy glow, and silk cut jaws

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, But also, Choking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, For a second, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Shanks’ hair sticks to his forehead with the same sweat that’s glittering on his body.It’s enticing, enthralling. Benn hasn’t even begun to tear and rip him apart yet, and here he is flushed.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	waxy glow, and silk cut jaws

**Author's Note:**

> My kink is staring at my other WIP and choosing to start a new one. 
> 
> I hope you like it <3 and sorry for any typos

He’s beautiful today, as he is any other day, but with that kiss of red stinging his skin. Black crisscrosses anchoring his arms to their bed, that flush painting his body. Shanks is absolutely stunning right now. 

He had enticed Benn today more than he has in these past years they’ve been together. With his leather jacket and obsidian pants molded to his ass, crimson hair mused and eyes shining with eroticism. Benn felt a deep coiling stir in the pit of his stomach, heat spreading throughout his body with every twitch of that golden skin across the room. 

It was late in the evening now, the moonlight casting a perfect serenade for temptation. With Shanks’ arms strung high above his head, back arched up waiting for a touch, a kiss, a breath of something to completely _ruin_ him. Shanks’ hair sticks to his forehead with the same sweat that’s glittering on his body. 

It’s enticing, enthralling. Benn hasn’t even begun to tear and rip him apart yet, and here he is flushed, cock hard, a wet spot pooling on his belly. 

“Benn, _please_.” 

Shanks can’t see him, but his face still turns, looking and searching, ears on full awareness. He would melt if he saw the look in Benn’s eyes right now, how they gleam with wickedness at his submission. Such compliance and trust, an absolutely dangerous cocktail for someone such as himself. 

“What is it you want angel?” A threatening lilt, one that’s sure to get him strung tight. 

That blush is answer enough, forehead creasing, biting his lip. Benn brushes his fingers lightly over a dusky nipple just to see him to release it, so he can see the damage of red matted lips and glossy spit. He leans down so Shanks can feel his breath, both mingling together until he can’t take it anymore. 

“Touch me Benn, _touch me_.” 

_Ah_ , there it is. That break, that crack in his exterior that he tries so hard to compress until Benn toys with him enough. 

“That wasn’t so hard was it angel?” Benn taunts. 

He sweeps his hand down to take hold of his cock. It’s hot and hard, Shanks’ back coming off the bed when Benn brushes rough fingers over the tip, collecting precum in the process. He ignores Shanks’ protest when he releases his flushed cock, bringing his fingers to the redhead's lips which he opens so easily. Sucking fingertips into his mouth as if he wants something else. 

“So pretty like this, you just wanted something to suck on, isn’t that right?” Saliva pools on Benn’s fingers, spit connecting when he drags them out to lick down Shanks’ body. 

Goosebumps rising in its wake, so tantalizing. Shanks makes a displeased noise and the older man tuts, bringing fingers together to pinch and twist one of his buds. 

“That wasn’t enough for you? Always so greedy, would you have preferred my cock boy?” 

Benn likes this the most, knowing Shanks’ cock is getting harder, body feeling more taunt because of the teasing. The redhead is a slut for words, he could say anything in this moment, pull just enough to send him over the edge, but that’s not what Benn wants right now. He slaps his hand down on his thigh, relishing in that throaty whimper. 

“Speak up Shanks, I can’t hear you. Do you want my cock?” Benn adds just enough authority, letting the command wash over him before that all too familiar shiver rakes over his body. 

“ _Yes_ ,” a whisper, a featherlight voice that touches every part of him, “I want your cock inside of me.” 

“Hmm, good angel. You’d do anything for a dick wouldn’t you,” Benn gives him a taste of it, just a little caress of his tongue over pecs, his teeth latching down to suck a bruising mark. 

“Only yours.” 

And just like that the blindfold is gone, black eyes glazed over with tears gaze up at him. Benn feels like a god, that’s what Shanks look at him as in these mere moments when he has him spread out for his pleasure. He swings his legs over the younger, watching dilated eyes skim down his frame, slick cocks sliding against each other. Shanks' whines could be a symphony in his head, so angelic and so, so addicting. 

Benn swallows his moans. Lips slanting together in a less than elegant kiss. It’s wet and dirty, but that’s what they absolutely need right now because they are greedy. Mouths latching around tongues, swollen and slick with spit from teeth marks and licks of reassurance. Their cocks sliding together with ease from the ministrations, and Benn wastes no time freeing their mouths so he can suck on two fingers. Shanks watches, not just looking, but _seeing_ as if he's envisioning them in his own mouth. 

Spit slaps on his chin when he pulls them out. Changing positions so that Shanks’ legs are wrapped around his waist. Euphoria breaking out over his face when wet fingers dance around his hole, body relaxing under him and Benn hums in approval. Breaching plush muscle that has his restrained arms aching to be free, feet digging into the small of his back. Shanks’ sounds of pleasure echo around the room only fueling both their lust. 

“I can feel you sucking me in,” Benn teases, “we just played yesterday and here you are acting like a needy little _slut_.” 

Benn curls his fingers, searching for that sensitive spot inside of him. 

“Please..” 

Fingers brush over his prostate and Benn would be a lying man if he said that pathetic moan didn’t fill him up. A sweat breaking out over Shanks’ body, eyes rolling back when he rubs insistently on that spot. Benn wraps a hand around his deprived cock and jerks him off knowing the redhead won’t be able to last long. 

“You teased me at Lucky’s house,” Benn reminds him, letting him know how they got in this situation. Although Benn is sure this went exactly as he planned, and then some, “you toyed around with me as if I wouldn’t have taken your ass in that fucking bathroom.” 

Shanks chokes out a moan when he squeezes the base of his cock, pumping his fingers in and out of him at a pace that has the younger man wheezing, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“And you would have liked it too, wouldn’t you angel?” Benn feels his cock twitch in his hands, and he smirks devilishly, “you would have fucking loved it if someone walked in on you bouncing back on my _fat cock_.” 

“ _Benn_ -“ 

“They would have watched you too, you’re so fucking beautiful with your daddy’s cock stuffed in that tight hole.” 

Shanks arches perfectly, mouth open on a scream, his own name licking into his ears when Benn snatches his fingers out of his weeping hole. Slapping his thigh harshly before gripping his waist, his eyes going impossibly wide when Benn drives into that tight heat. Streaks of white instantly painting the redhead's chest, continuing to fuck him through his orgasm with long deep strokes, relishing in the way his hole sucks him in. 

“So fucking _tight_ , your ass always feels the best when it wants to be used.” 

Shanks yanks at the tie holding him together, body writhing on the bed, sure to be feeling the overstimulation down to the tips of his toes, but knows Benn doesn’t plan on stopping until he’s well spent. 

“Oh yes, yes _daddy_ ,” pathetic strings of accolades spill from Shanks’ mouth. 

Benn digs his nails into plush skin, eyeing the way his cock twitches back to life at being used. 

He feels heat pool in the pit of his stomach, those fireworks igniting under his skin and Benn knows he won’t last long. Knows that he’ll be sent over the edge anytime when those strong legs encase him further, Shanks’ hips matching his thrusts. Been fucks into him faster just to see his head swish from side to side, hitting that spot that makes him sing. Releasing the hold on his waist just to tug his arms free, and Shanks is quick. Wrapping his arms around Benn, clawing under his skin like how he does to him. 

“Are you gonna come for me daddy?” 

The whispered taunts makes his hips stutter, a gasp tearing out of his throat at the challenge in that tone. 

“Your c-cock, _oh fuck_ , you feel so good. Fill me up daddy.” Shanks whispers airily along the shell of his ear, squeezing his walls around Benn’s member. 

“You don’t ever know when to _shut up_ ,” Benn retorts, teeth grinding together, fingers itching to close around his throat- voice ragged when he speaks back up, “even with a cock up your ass the only thing you can think about is being filled to the brim.” 

Benn bites Shanks’ ear harshly, loving the cry he gets in return from the change of pace and position, the pain trickling over his skin. The thrusts making his breath hitch, forcing the smaller man up on the bed, his own eyes rolling back when Shanks’ hole flutters. 

“I’m a fu-fucking _slut_ for it daddy.” 

_Wreck him_. 

Everything screaming at Benn to fucking wreck him. 

Benn sits back on his heels, hand wrapping around that pretty little throat, feeling his Adam’s apple bob under his palm. Those eyes like black holes, sucking Benn into an endless state of nothingness, an all-around consumption. Fingers twitching when that pulse picks up, hand swiping in cum to tug and twist on Shanks’ cock. 

Shanks looking absolutely gorgeous trying to gasp for air with that spit pooling out the side of his mouth, tears kissing his eyelashes. His fingers flex over him, eyes going hazy and dazed as he sucks in air, only to snap shut when Benn latches back onto him. His back coming off the bed, a raspy moan matching his own groan. 

“Open your eyes boy,” glazed over irises slant open from the command, face flushing when he unfastens his hold from his neck, “come for me.” 

Benn strokes him through his orgasm, cum coating his fingers and shooting over his chest. He pulls out and crawls up his body when the tremors stop, using his cum to coat his cock, tip slapping down on Shanks’ lips. And even still, with two orgasms and hours of teasing, that challenge still shines in his eyes. Benn grips red strands, twisting and yanking his head back until he whimpers. 

“Keep your mouth open,” the command comes out weak with his orgasm at bay, but Benn could care less. 

He strokes himself faster, the eagerness in Shanks’ eyes, mouth wide open, tongue lolled out, sends him over the edge. Benn comes with the taste of Shanks' name on his lips. His hand flexing tighter in his hair watching how Shanks keeps his mouth open until he’s finished, his breathing ragged and both their cocks spent. 

Benn taps his cheek- 

“Hold it there.” 

Shanks whimpers but it comes out as a gargle, and he must be as sick as he knows he is, because that alone could get him to go another round, but he tamps that lust down. Sliding his fingers into the redhead’s hot mouth to dip in his present waiting at the back of his throat. 

“You’re even prettier with your mouth full angel. You like the taste of me?” 

Benn ignores his whine of protest, pressing down on Shanks’ tongue, relishing in the gag he gets in return. Pure obedience in his little angel who continues to hold in his essence even with tears dripping down his cheeks. 

“Yeah, you like that. Go on and be a good little boy and swallow.” 

Shanks breathes a sigh of relief, swallowing his load when Benn removes his fingers from his mouth. Only for them to push back through closed lips- 

“Clean these off.” 

Shanks suck for what it’s worth, body twitching under Benn when he pulls back. 

“You’re such a good boy, angel.” 

Shanks narrows his eyes at the saccharine held in his voice before taking on a mischievous glint. 

“I’d be anything for you, _Sir_.” The victory is an easy win, it’s clear at how Benn seizes up on top of him, Shanks grinning wide. 

“ _Ah_ , so Yasopp was right.” That smug little backstabbing shit. “It’s okay Benn, I won’t use it against you.” 

“Yeah, well, whatever. Let’s get cleaned up.” Benn huffs. 

Warm fingers pull back on his arm as he tries to sidle off the bed, throwing the older man back onto the mattress easily. A head resting on his chest. 

“That can wait until tomorrow, ‘m sleepy.” 

“Shanks you’re disgusting.” 

“I love it when you talk dirty to me daddy,” Shanks muses, rolling over to press his body against him. The cum squelches against him and the redhead laughs at Benn’s recoiling expression. 

“No Shanks, you’re _literally_ filth-” 

“Shh,” lips pressed against the side of his mouth. 

Benn curses how easy he is for the man. 

“Just sleep with me baby.” Shanks already sounds halfway there, all raspy and serene. 

Benn could never say no to that voice, those eyes, could never say no to anything that was Shanks. It’s dangerous, and enthralling, but he loves it. He loves being needed by him, and Shanks by him, and he’d take anything he could get at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> My other kink, out of a list of many, is Benn being utterly whipped over Shanks. 
> 
> Also, I realized with my other benn x shanks fic that I had shanks holding benn's come in his mouth, and idk what it is about that???? The two are very similar in some ways
> 
> Come and talk to me on [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) ^.^


End file.
